


Not One of Those Days

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, she never even cared for the stars at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One of Those Days

Stevie kept saying to everyone – family, friends, the press – that Christine’s her best friend, the one constant in her life amidst all the hustle and bustle of being in a rock and roll band. How she loved everything about her and how grateful she was for having her there with her. No one batted an eyelid and they all moved on with their usual life.

_Oh, if only they knew._

Every couple of months or so, at around ten in the evening, they meet in Christine’s backyard, sleeping mats in tow, at the exact same spot just a few meters away from the big willow tree. They would lay down their mats side by side and observe the stars above them.

Sometimes Stevie brings along her old, battered star chart from ages past, and she and Christine would trace the lines that form so many different constellations. Today wasn’t one of those days.

In fact, she never even cared for the stars at all.

Stevie was far more interested in observing the little things on the woman beside her. The single dimple on her left cheek, the familiar creases on her face, the eyes that twinkled like the stars…all the things that made that separated this Christine from the millions of Christines in the entire world.

She heard Christine’s incoherent mumbling. “What did you just say, Chris?”

Instead of answering her question, Christine shifted to her side and nudged a little bit closer to her. Close enough for Stevie to feel the warmth of her breath and smell the nicotine and sandalwood on her shirt. Stevie attempted to move to another position, only to find herself pinned by Christine’s thigh. “You did not have to do that.”

“I know.” Christine smiled, her eyes half-closed. A warm sensation filled Stevie as Christine’s hand reached out to hers before letting their fingers intertwine with one another. Just as soon as Christine’s eyes completely closed shut, Stevie inched even closer and planted a kiss on Christine’s lips before resting her head on Christine’s chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
